The invention is concerned generally with an electrically heatable home appliance and more particularly it is concerned with an electric broiler including a base part having a hot plate and a top part having also a hot plate, the two parts being mutually connected by means of a hinge joint that is provided with stop surfaces for supporting the top part in a swung-open position.
An electrically heatable flat broiler is known from the German utility model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 72 39 498. This broiler has a base part which is provided with a lower half of a hinge joint that includes an oblong hole extending substantially perpendicularly through the surface of the hot plate and serves as a bearing guide in which a hinge bolt mounted on the upper half of the hinge joint in the top part of the appliance, is tiltably and shiftably supported. When the top part of the flat broiling device is swung open into an approximately perpendicular position, it can be fixed in this position by means of selectively surmountable stop surfaces provided on both halves of the hinge joint. Due to the fact that this known broiler, apart from its swung-open perpendicular position, can resume only one closed position adjusted to the thickness of the broiled product and a third position swung open about 180.degree., it can be used exclusively for broiling meat. The devices of this type have been built in many modifications and are used either for broiling meat or for browning or warming meals or for preparing wafers. They have, however, the disadvantage that the applicability of respective appliances, such as for example, broilers, is limited to the particular use for which the appliance has been designed and is not suitable for other uses such as, for instance, browning or waffle making, whereas with a waffle maker no meat products can be broiled or browned.